Les cinq ombres
by MadMeary
Summary: Ils portent le titre de Kage, et c'est à eux que revient la lourde responsabilité de diriger les cinq grands pays. Ce sont eux qui dirigent, qui contrôlent, et qui font tout leur possible pour faire régner la paix à travers le monde.


Je ne sais pas ce que je viens d'écrire, moi-même je ne comprends pas. Sur ce je vous dis bonne nuit.

* * *

Les cinq ombres

Ils portent le titre de Kage, et c'est à eux que revient la lourde responsabilité de diriger les cinq grands pays. Ce sont eux qui dirigent, qui contrôlent, et qui font tout leur possible pour faire régner la paix à travers le monde. Avant la quatrième grande guerre ninja, les Ombres des cinq grands pays, veillaient sur le leur, et avait des rapports tendus avec leurs voisins, mais aujourd'hui ils ont compris qu'ils ont besoin les uns des autres, et se réunissent régulièrement afin de voir comment vont les reconstructions d'après-guerre.

« Désolé je suis en retard, je sais, je m'excuse, nous allons pouvoir commencer, s'excuse le septième hokage.

 **Naruto Uzumaki est le nanadaime hokage. Il n'est pas le plus sérieux, ni le plus ponctuel des kage, mais il est celui qui croit le plus que la paix peut exister si chacun y met du sien. A ses côtés se tiennent son conseiller Shikamaru Nara, et ses deux gardes du corps Tenten et Kiba, lui-même accompagné de son partenaire Akamaru. Naruto, l'idiot, le plus nul de sa classe a réussi à réaliser son rêve, et est devenu un modèle pour tout ceux qui sont rejetés par la société.**

\- La moindre des choses c'est d'être à l'heure, surtout si la rencontre se déroule dans son pays, fait remarquer Temari

 **Elle et son frère Kankuro accompagnent leur frère Gaara, le godaime kazekage. Il a succédé à leur père à ce poste, et a dû s'investir nuit et jour pour gagner le respect et la confiance des habitants de son pays. Avant d'avoir croisé la route de Naruto, il était froid, égoïste, et tuait, la seule personne qu'il aimait était lui-même, dû à la présence d'un démon dans son corps, qui faisait peur aux autres enfants. Il lui a fallut du temps, mais parce qu'il le voulait plus que tout au monde, il a changé, et est à présent l'un des meilleurs kazekage. Il ne va jamais nul part sans le reste de sa fratrie.**

\- Temari, lui murmure Gaara, n'arrivant pas à s'habituer à la franchise de sa soeur. Elle lance ses piques sans se préoccuper du rang social, daimyo et kage ne sont pas épargnés si elle a quelque chose à dire.

-Non Gaara-sama, Temari-san a tout a fait raison, nous venons tous de loin, et lui qui vit ici n'est pas capable d'être à l'heure, approuve Chojuro

La kunoichi relève la tête fièrement, heureuse de ne pas être la seule à ne pas apprécier les retards du chef de Konoha.

 **Chojuro est le rokukaime mizukage. Il est l'un des sept épéistes de son pays, et avec le temps, et son poste de mizukage a réussi à vaincre sa timidité et son manque de confiance en lui. Pas assez pour avouer à l'ancienne mizukage Mei Terumi qu'il l'aime. Il lui rend visite le plus souvent dans l'espoir de la séduire.**

\- Vous devez vous y faire, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il changera, intervient Darui d'un ton las ressemblant à celui de Shikamaru qui hoche positivement la tête.

 **Darui, le godaime raikage, lui par contre n'a pas changé, au grand damne de ses gardes du corps Omoi et Karui, qui auraient voulu que leur nouveau chef soit un peu moins paresseux et indolent. Ils se regardent et Omoi hausse les épaules, eux n'ont plus rien ne peuvent rien y faire pour leur kage.**

\- Vous êtes trop clément avec lui Darui-sama, râle la kunoichi en croisant les bras

 **-** C'est à se demander si certains pays savent choisir leur dirigeant, se moque un des gardes du corps du tsuchikage.

-Deidara, pas de commentaire, le reprend Kurotsuchi

 **Kurotsuchi est le yondaime tsuchikage, elle a succédé à son grand-père qui a enfin décidé de prendre sa retraite. Il a jugé plus sage de nommer la petite brune, plus tempérée que le blond qui lui sert de garde du corps, qui lui, est assez explosif. Comme la fratrie du sable, Kurotsuchi et ses gardiens se connaissent depuis l'enfance, ils sont amis, et ont fait parti de la même équipe, celle entraînée par Onoki en personne.**

\- Ce que vous êtes pénibles, commençons donc cette réunion au lieu de perdre encore plus de temps en bavardages inutiles, suggère le Nara

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Shikamaru, c'est à toi de faire en sorte que Naruto soit là où il doit être à l'heure, rappelle Tenten, elle aussi agacée des retards de son ami et supérieur

\- J'espère que vous vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés manger des ramen avant de venir ici, s'exclame Karui en frappant dans le mur derrière elle.

-Non, ils ne sentent pas la nourriture, et tu n'étais pas obligée de détruire le mur, il ne t'a rien fait, signale Kiba en caressant Akamaru

\- Facile à dire pour toi tu es sur place, nous avons de la route à faire, intervient Kankuro déjà fatigué rien que d'y penser.

\- Je suis désolé, mais maintenant je suis là, alors allons-y, s'excuse à nouveau l'hokage

\- Naruto a raison, il est là c'est l'essentiel, le soutient Gaara.

Ses deux aînés roulent des yeux, leur petit frère doit arrêter de défendre l'Uzumaki pour un oui ou pour un non.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, mais si au lieu de t'excuser tu pouvais être à l'heure, cela serait encore mieux, dit Chojuro

Les autres approuvent d'un signe de la tête, se doutant pourtant parfaitement que le ninja qui dirige le pays du feu sera toujours en retard.

La réunion finit enfin par débuter, pour le plus grand soulagement de tous, et en particulier les ninjas étrangers, qui ont un trajer de retour à effectuer le lendemain.

Kankuro s'ennuie à mourir, et tout ce blabla l'endormirait presque, il ne sait pas comment sa soeur peut rester droite comme un I, immobile, alerte aux moindres bruits. Son regard erre dans la pièce, il voit Kiba gratter son chien, Tenten frotter des kunais et Shikamaru donner son avis sur tel ou tel point. Omoi attend patiemment calé contre un mur, Karui a les yeux clos mais se réveillera en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire en cas d'attaque. Deidara, lui, joue avec de l'argile, tout en bavardant avec son partenaire Akatsuchi. C'est à ce moment que ses yeux croisent une paire d'iris noirs. Ils sont magnifiques et brillent d'un sublime éclat. Un sourire amusé habille le visage de sa propriétaire, qui le fixe, oubliant presque la raison pour laquelle elle est ici. Il ne peut plus détourner le regard, hypnotisé par cette figure qu'il a pourtant déjà vu des centaines de fois, et qu'il a l'impression de voir pour la première fois. Un coup d'éventail dans les côtes le sort pourtant de sa transe.

-Aie, qu'est-ce qui te prends, siffle-t-il

\- Tu es là pour protéger Gaara, pas pour flirter avec le tsuchikage, le sermonne-t-elle

\- D'une Gaara n'est pas en danger pour le moment, de deux il a autant besoin de ma protection qu'un désert de sable, et de trois je ne suis pas le seul, puisque Deidara n'arrête pas de te mater depuis qu'on est arrivé, énumère-t-il

\- Tu ne dois jamais relâcher ta surveillance c'est ton devoir en tant que garde du corps du kazekage, ensuite peu importe qu'il ait besoin de toi ou pas, tu dois être là pour le protéger, et enfin, ce n'est pas parce que Deidara me regarde que j'en fais autant, se défend-t-elle

-Mais oui bien sûr, et les petits sourires que tu fais c'est parce que tu t'amuses comme une folle,

 **Du côté des shinobis du pays de la terre :**

\- Ce n'est pas très sérieux ce que tu fais Kurotsuchi, surtout quand on connait ta position, se moque Deidara en face de la place du trio de Suna

\- Tu peux parler, tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu n'as pas détaché ton regard de Temari, rétorque la brune

\- Je ne représente pas mon pays, je peux faire ce que je veux

-S'il vous plaît nous sommes dans une réunion, rappelle Akatsuchi gêné de les entendre se disputer à cet instant.

 **Du côté des ninjas de Konoha les interactions ne sont pas passées inaperçues :**

-A mon avis une histoire d'amour se profile, chuchote Kiba à l'oreille de Tenten

Celle-ci lève les yeux de ses armes et lance un regard intrigué à son partenaire du jour. Il pointe du doigt un ninja d' Iwa, et la kunoichi de Suna, et la spécialiste des armes n'en revient pas, Deidara et Temari, ça c'est un scoop.

\- Tu crois que l'un des deux va faire le premier pas aujourd'hui, lui demande-t-elle curieuse

-Possible, je te parie que ce sera lui, lance le maître-chien

\- Moi je te parie qu'elle va l'envoyer promener, répond Tenten

Ils se tapent dans la main, pas assez discrètement, puisque Shikamaru les entend et lève un sourcil en direction des deux fauteurs de troubles. De l' Inuzuka cela ne l'étonne plus, son petit-ami est une pile électrique, et il est assez bruyant, mais de la part de la kunoichi cela est plus rare, elle si professionnelle, c'est d'ailleurs la raison principale qui a motivé la décision de Naruto de la prendre comme garde du corps. Le Nara décide de ne pas chercher, cela serait beaucoup trop pénible, et il le saura bien assez tôt, il est toujours au courant des mauvais coups du brun.

Omoi, en face d'eux, a bien remarqué leur petit manège, et a suivi les mouvements de doigt de Kiba.

\- Les ninjas de Konoha ne sont pas sérieux, ils font des paris sur les histoires de cœur, en pleine réunion des kages, soupire-t-il

Ce commentaire attire l'attention de Karui qui émerge de son sommeil, elle s'étire, pour se réveiller et reporte son attention sur son coéquipier.

\- De quoi tu parles encore ?

\- Le frère et la sœur du kazekage font les yeux doux au tsuchikage et à son garde du corps blond, et les deux accompagnateurs du hokage ont fait un pari pour savoir si Temari-san ou Deidara-san feront le premier pas l'un vers l'autre, résume-t-il

\- Comment tu sais tout ça, tu lis dans les pensées ?, lui demande-t-elle curieuse

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Karui, j'ai simplement lu sur leurs lèvres, en plus cela n'a rien de compliqué à deviner si tu les observes attentivement, explique-t-il

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire franchement,

\- Tu veux dire comme dormir en pleine réunion, en ronflant comme un cochon, répond-t-il

Cette remarque lui vaut un coup de poing en plein visage qui le propulse dans le mur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à sa gauche. L'impact est si violent, que tous les autres shinobis se tournent en direction du bruit. Darui soupire en constatant que ce sont eux qui se sont encore disputés.

-Ne faîtes pas attention à eux, ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, continuons, indique-t-il

\- Vous êtes sûr, on peut faire une pause si Omoi-san doit aller se faire soigner, propose Chojuro inquiet pour le garçon de Kiri."

Le raikage confirme d'un signe de tête, ces deux-là sont toujours comme ça, ils sont un duo efficace, mais lorsqu'ils ne combattent pas, ils se chamaillent.

Le mizukage reprend donc là où il en était resté, jetant tout de même quelques regards à Omoi, qui finit par se relever et rejoindre sa place sans broncher. Karui a reporté son attention sur la conversation entre les kage, et agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle aperçoit du coin de l'œil Tenten la féliciter en lui faisant un v avec ses doigts.

Naruto enchaine à la suite de Chojuro, l'approuvant sur certains points, et suggère aux autres chefs d'adopter ces idées. Trop concentré, il ne remarque pas un papillon en argile avec un petit bout de papier à la patte,voler au dessus de sa tête, et venir se poser sur l'épaule de Temari qui récupère le message, et caresse machinalement la créature.

Gaara n'a rien vu non plus, traitant de certaines remarques avec le raikage, pendant que Kankuro fait rire Kurotsuchi en faisant des grimaces. Akatsuchi chuchote des reproches à sa meilleure amie, qui ne l'écoute pas. Kiba ne peut se retenir d'éclater de rire bruyamment en regardant le marionnettiste. Shikamaru, qui était à côté du hokage et qui détaillait une hypothèse, se retourne furieux de ne plus pouvoir se concentrer, et l'Inuzuka aux crocs rouges comprend que s'il ne veut pas dormir sur le canapé cette nuit, il doit sortir se calmer. Il quitte la pièce, en s'excusant, laissant son chien en cas d'attaque.

La réunion finit par se terminer, et quatre des cinq représentants des pays sont satisfaits des décisions qu'ils ont prises. La seule qui ne l'est pas est Kurotsuchi, qui n'a écouté que d'une oreille distraite, et qui n'a pas prit autant de notes qu'elle l'aurait désiré. Elle soupire, mais s'approche de Gaara, qui est avec sa fratrie, et lui demande honteusement s'il peut lui prêter son compte-rendu. Ce qu'il accepte sans poser de questions. Elle lui fait un sourire en signe de gratitude, et un petit clin d'œil qu'il ne comprend pas, et qui en réalité s'adresse à son frère. Le trio d' Iwa repart, Deidara a un papillon en argile sur son épaule avec un morceau de papier, d'une couleur différente que celle qu'avait l'insecte précédemment, et qui contient un mot écrit de la kunoichi du sable.

Kirigakure et Kumogakure traversent le couloir côte à côte, réfléchissant à d'autres idées pour la prochaine rencontre, et sur certains échanges entre leur deux pays.

Naruto est ravi de la tournure de l'après-midi et félicite Tenten, Shikamaru et Akamaru pour leur comportement. Kiba, les rejoint, déçu d'avoir manqué la fin, mais ravi lorsque sa partenaire pour la journée lui tend un billet, signe qu'il a gagné son pari. Son petit ami, le fils Nara, l'entraîne au loin, ne voulant pas davantage de débordement du propriétaire du canidé, qui est très en forme aujourd'hui. De là, où ils sont, les deux autres n'entendent rien, mais ils voient le plus petit des deux se prendre une claque derrière la tête, et le paresseux râler.

 **Cette rencontre a été une catastrophe, mais visiblement, personne ne l'a constaté...L'avenir du monde des shinobis est-elle entre de bonnes mains ?**


End file.
